Epilogue
"Epilogue" 'is the forty-second and epiloge addition to the finale of ''Fantasyland, the third season. It is the 69th episode overall. It was narrated by Rhys, airing on April 25, 2014. In the special appendum, two Where Are They Now segments air to show who survived DAWN's wrath and who then went on to survive the events of Gingerbread Chronicles. The season gives no spoilers to the sequel, Ghost Genocide. The Episode In Icicle Creek, an enormous funeral was held for Emperor Edward, Noah, and Emilio. The events were presided over by the new Empress Niall. Fantasyland was destroyed. Its ruins served as a reminder to rulers across the world that tyranny and terror resulted in devastation. The royal children and their Keepers assimilated into the Gingerbread Empire. So what happened? Where did they each go? '''PRE-GINGERBREAD CHRONICLES: Niall: Niall assumed the title of Empress. She was universally hailed. No threats came to her throne. She installed a constitutional monarchy. A Parliament of 100 delegates was formed to convene in Icicle Creek. It was called the Edwardian Congress. Dugood: Dugood returned to 11GL to find somewhere to help. He continued on until he remembered his visit to 19GL and the impoverished conditions and corrupt government. He met a man named Bakstab and together they formed a new government. He was also universally hailed. He never moved on from Galli, however. Grant: Grant was appointed as Commander of the Navy. His naval power soon surpassed any nation on Earth. Gallifreyan: She returned to 11GL. Michael welcomed her with open arms and told her of the corruption with the newly elected Mayor Orrupt. The sparks of Genesis burst. Katarina: She returned to Key East, killed David, and moved on. She followed Gall to 11GL and married the gay Rhys. Melanie, Patrick, and Sasha: Sasha wanted to get closer to the only parents she ever had. They settled in 9GL, a quiet, yet bustling district near the Imperial City. Sasha often went to visit Gall, Niall, Grant, and Dugood. Dmitri and Tamara: Tamara wanted to live with Niall in the Imperial City, but Dmitri wanted to go home. With Tsereve gone, they commissioned a project to build an underground city in the mountain to use in the case that the monarchs were in danger. The project was approved and Dmitri and Tamara set out to organize its construction. WHERE ARE THEY RIGHT THIS SECOND?: Niall: Empress of the Gingerbread Empire. Still revered by all. Dugood: Deceased. Died when shot by Katarina. Sasha and Keepers: 9GL Grant: After Dugood's death, Grant retired from the Navy. He sought political office and was unanimously elected to the Presidency of 1GL. He lived in Dugood's former house. There, he learned that his Keepers were killed by Katarina years ago. Gallifreyan: President of 11GL with Michael, her husband. Katarina: Deceased* Dmitri and Tamara: They live in the underground city of Tsereve. It is impossible to access from the outside unless provided with a key card that only works when activated from inside the city. So, really really freaking secure. Niall, Sasha, and Grant are incredibly close. They never forget their journey that they began on separate paths, converged, and then ended at one snowy kingdom beyond the ruins of their birthplace. Above, their mother sits with Dugood and Noah, smiling down at her three remaining children and the good they've done for all of the world. Production Continuity and Story Arcs *SPOILER*: Katarina is not deceased as of this episode's airing, revealed to be alive in the next episode. Fantasyland was left to ruin and the Gingerbread Empire soared as the powerhouse of the world. This served as a direct foil to what happened at the end of the next season, in which the Gingerbread Empire collapsed and VMK arose on the ashes of Fantasyland. The character's stories can be seen above. Trivia *This episode aired directly after the preceding episode. After airing and when this wiki was published, producers split the Epilogue and finale into two episodes, though they now regret the decision. Category:Episodes Category:Fantasyland Episodes